Klaine OS
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Tout plein d'OS tous classé Rated M. Aucun ne se suivent. Bonne Lecture :)
1. Love,Love,Love

-Alors Kurt Hummel, mon merveilleux ami, mon seul vrai amour, veux tu m'épouser ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui , oui, répondit Kurt, ému.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout le monde les applaudissait, Kurt gémit légèrement en sentant la langue de Blaine dans sa bouche et se recula.

-Mon amour ? appela Blaine.

-Oui, répondit Kurt.

-La bague.

-Ah oui, sourit Kurt.

Blaine mit alors la bague au doigts de Kurt et les applaudissement se furent encore plus fort

Blaine et Kurt allèrent chez Blaine pour profitez de leur dernière journée ensemble avant que Kurt ne retourne a New York.

-J'arrive pas a croire que nous sommes fiancés, dit Kurt en sautant au cou de Blaine.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et Blaine sentit Kurt prendre son bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Kurt passa ses mains dans le pantalon de Blaine et caressa ses fesses.

-Putain! Kurt ! gémit Blaine en se pressant contre la main de Kurt.

Kurt tira Blaine vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Puis il poussa Blaine sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur ses cuisses que Blaine gémit.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Blaine a l'oreille de Kurt.

-J'avais remarqué , dit Kurt en posant sa paume sur la bosse impressionantequi déformait le pantalon de son _fiancé_.

Le brun grogna au toucher et dit a Kurt:

-Déshabille toi chéri.

Kurt fit ce que son copain lui avait demandé il enleva son pantalon, sa veste de costume puis sa chemise, ses chaussures ses chausettes et descendit du lit et se mit dos a Blaine pour enlever son boxer.

Quand il se retourna il grogna. Blaine aussi s'était deshabillé et caressait son érection douloureuse en gémissant.

-Laisses moi faire ça, dit Kurt.

Il prit le sexe de Blaine en bouche et commença un va et viens très doux il enroula sa langue autour de la verge de Blaine, le bouclé hurla de plaisir:

-KURT CONTINUES ENCORE ... EUH NON ARRETES SINON JE VAIS PAS TENIR.

Kurt arrêta et remonta vers les lèvres de Blaine et posa un doux baiser sur celles ci il descendit sa bouche jusqu'a son cou Kurt prépara Blaine avec ses doigts puis il entra en lui Blaine hurla de plaisir et se cambra sous Kurt pour enfoncer le sexe de Kurt plus profondément en lui Kurt toucha sa prostate .

-Kurt j...je vais... venir, réussit a dire Blaine.

-Moi... moi aussi.

Blaine se libéra quand Kurt toucha une autre fois sa prostate et Kurt jouit a l'intérieur de Blaine. Ils remirent leurs caleçons mais ne prirent la peine de se rhabiller entièrement Blaine fit un bisou sur la joue de Kurt.

Kurt se remit sur Blaine et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Mais il ne savait pas que Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Will et Sam venaient d'arrivés et es regardaient.

-Kurtie, Blainey on vus dérange pas ? rigola Mercedes.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Kurt en regardant tout le monde.

-Bah on est là pour la fête, rigola Mr Shuester.

-La fête ! J'avais complétement oublier, dit Kurt paniqué.

-On avait remarqué.

-Calmes toi mon amour.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme alors que tu es toujours en boxer ?

-Je sais pas je vais m'habiller, je t'aime.

Il embrassa chastement Kurt sur la bouche.

Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Will et Sam étaient mort de rire.

FIN


	2. Mickael 3x11

Kurt était chez Blaine car ce dernier ne devait pas partir de chez lui a cause de son œil donc Kurt lui rendait souvent visite après les cours, mais ces visites ce transformait souvent en une partie de jambe en l'air comme aujourd'hui. Kurt lisait un magazine a haute voix mais Blaine ne l'écoutait pas il dévorait Kurt de son œil valide.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça j'ai un bouton qu'est...

-Tu es magnifique bébé! le rassura Blaine, embrasse moi, finit-il.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami et l'embrassa tendrement Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et le fit basculer sous lui il lui enleva son tee-shirt et Kurt lui enleva son haut de pyjama.

-Tu m'excites, dit Blaine.

-Toi aussi, gémit Kurt en caressant le torse de Blaine sensuellement.

-Oh, excuser nous, dit Rachel qui venait rendre visite a Blaine avec Finn, on va repartir.

-Non vous pouvez rester dit Blaine.

Blaine et Kurt remirent leur hauts et Kurt se rassit a sa place.

-On t'as apporté de la soupe et des échantillons de films ou le héros n'a qu'un œil, expliqua Finn.

-Oh merci je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas être la pour la semaine Michaël.

-On s'en doutait c'est pourquoi on a voulu amener un petit peu de Michaël a toi, sourit Finn.

Kurt commença a chanter suivit de Rachel et de Finn puis il finit la chanson. Blaine regarda Kurt en se mordant la lèvre il avait envie de Kurt là, maintenant. Il prit les mains de Kurt et le fit monter sur son lit.

-Merci Rachel, merci Finn.

-Et moi tu me remercie pas? demanda Kurt en faisant la moue.

-Toi je vais te remercier à ma façon, répondit Blaine.

Il mit sa main sur la nuque de Kurt et l'obligea a l'embrasser Kurt se laissa faire, il embrassa Blaine a pleine bouche et il sortit sa langue Blaine gémit et le bascula afin d'être sur lui. Blaine regarda Finn et Rachel.

-C'est très intéressant, dit cette dernière.

-D'accord Rachel, vous pouvez vous en allez parce que ce qui va se passer ne vous regardes absolument pas.

-Vous allez bais...

-Finn! s'écria Rachel, mais j'ai envie de vous regardez.

Blaine passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt tout en continuant de regarder Finn et Rachel cette dernière était passionnée alors que Finn avait tourné la tête pour ne pas voir Blaine commença a baisser ses mains dans le pantalon de Kurt.

-Mmmmhh Blaine! gémit Kurt.

-C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu, s'écria Finn, Rachel on s'en va!

Il la prit par le bras et l'attira vers le couloir pour partir.

Blaine enleva donc le pantalon de Kurt et fit sortir son sexe pour le prendre en bouche.

-Oh putain Blaine! s'écria Kurt

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Finn désolé j'avais oublier mon sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard Blaine commençait a pénétrer Kurt et ils continuèrent jusqu'à' l'épuisement tellement Blaine était excité.


	3. Je vais te faire craquer

Blaine et Kurt étaient chez Blaine, Kurt faisait tout pour l'exciter mais ce dernier se contrôlait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus Kurt se déhanchait en direction de la salle de bain dieu qu'il aimait les fesses de Kurt.

Ce dernier se mordilla le doigt en revenant dans la chambre et se mit en pyjama tout en faisant un striptease a son petit ami ce dernier ne put se contrôler il prit Kurt par la taille et le ramena sur le lit d'un geste limite violent qu'il tomba en arrière Kurt atterrissant sur son torse il sentit immédiatement le membre de Blaine presser contre le sien qui commençait a grossir. Kurt passa ses mains sous le pull de Blaine ce dernier soupir de bien être mais Kurt commença a lui sucer le cou de manière sauvage il ne put se retenir et rentra ses mains dans le pantalon de son chéri et malaxa ses fesses tout en penchant la tête en arrière pour laisser de la place a Kurt pour sucer son cou.

Blaine retourna la position et se retrouva au dessus de Kurt avec les mains chacune appuyées de chaque côtés de la tête de Kurt son regard était rempli de désir et Kurt chuchota:

-T'es tellement sexy quand tu domines.

Blaine plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Kurt il pencha doucement la tête pour approfondir le baiser il demanda l'entrée de la bouche de Kurt en léchant les lèvres de Kurt ce dernier ouvrit directement la bouche envahissant la bouche de Blaine avec sa langue e dernier arracha pratiquement la chemise de Kurt et son pantalon d'un coup sec il rentra sa main dans le boxer de Kurt et commença a le masturber tout en le regardant dans les yeux il commença a aller de plus en plus vite ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Hhung Blaine! Putain de merde, arrête je te veux en moi, MAINTENANT! Ordonna Kurt.

Blaine prépara quand même un minimum Kurt et quelques minutes plus tard il prit dans le tiroir un préservatif mais Kurt lui arracha des main et le jeta dans la chambre.

-Blaine on a fait les test je te rappel alors je veux te sentir en moi. Dit-il en se mettant a quatre pattes.

Blaine ne broncha Kurt avait raison ils avaient fait les test et rien n'avaient été trouvé. Il s'enfonça en Kurt en un coup rein puissant.

-Humph, gémit Kurt, bouge!

Ce dernier bougea de plus en plus vite.

-Blaine plus vite plus fort plus profond! hurla Kurt tellement le plaisir le submergeait.

Le brun s'exécuta et Kurt n'y tenant plus se libéra dans un cri rauque tandis que Blaine faisait de même.

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.


	4. Premier Baiser et première fois

Blaine avait avoué ses sentiments a Kurt ce dernier était tellement heureux qu'il se rua sur Blaine et l'embrassa il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine s'était son premier baiser avec le garçon qu'il aime il peut enfin dire que Blaine Anderson est son petit ami ils décidèrent de l'annoncer au Glee Club la semaine suivante

-Mr Shuester on peut faire une annonce ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui bien sur allez y on vous écoutes, répondit Will.

-Voila on voulait cous annoncer que Kurt et moi sommes officiellement ensemble, ils se prirent la main.

-Wahou! Mais c'est super ça enfin une bonne nouvelle! dit Mr Shuester.

Toutes les filles crièrent et elles prirent Kurt et Blaine dans leur bras. Mr Shuester les applaudissaient.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Will, pourquoi vous les applaudissés pas les garçons?

-Prouvez le! lancèrent Mike, Puck et Artie en souriant.

Kurt et Blaine s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant quelques instant.

-Bon c'est bon on a compris, lança Finn.

Mais Kurt et Blaine continuait de s'embrasser encore plus sauvagement.

-Les garçons ont a compris ont se calme, dit Mr Shuester.

-Oh excusez nous, répondit Kurt; vous nous croyez maintenant ?

-Euh...oui, répondit Artie.

-Vous avez déjà fait la chose ? demanda Puck.

-On est pas tout a fait prêt alors on préfère attendre, dit timidement Blaine.

-Moi je suis prêt, lui chuchota Kurt a l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende.

Blaine rougit et ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir car leurs pantalons commençait a les serrés

-Dès qu'on rentre je te fais une surprise, chuchota Kurt

-Ah! Une idée derrière la tête, Kurt Hummel ? demanda Blaine a voix basse.

-Je veux qu'on le fasse on ira chez moi mon père, Carole, Will et Emma vont au restaurant.

-Cool

La cloche sonna ils allèrent chez Kurt comme prévu.

-On va dans ma chambre ? demanda Kurt quand ils furent rentrés dans la maison.

-Oui!

-Vient! Vite!

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt, Blaine déshabilla Kurt et se déshabilla lui aussi et entrèrent dans le le lit et se recouvrèrent de la couette.

Quelques minutes plus tard Blaine entra en Kurt ce dernier cria de plaisir.

Burt, Carole, Will et Emma arrivèrent:

-Comment ça se fait que le seul restaurant ou on vas soit fermé.

A ce moment là ils entendirent un cri de plaisir Blaine avait atteint la prostate de Kurt les 4 adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kurt et entendirent des gémissements Burt laissa Will ouvrir la porte et ce qu'ils virent les surprirent au plus haut point.

Blaine et Kurt continuait de faire l'amour, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Blaine avait la tête enfouit dans le cou de Kurt et lui suçait et Kurt continuait de gémir parce que Blaine continuait ses vas et viens en lui ils avaient les yeux fermés et ne voyait pas les 4 adultes les regarder avec de grands yeux

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas prêt? rigola Mr Shuester.

-Papa! Carole! Mr Shuester! Mlle Pillsburry! Oh mon dieu! s'écria Kurt en remontant la couette toujours en dessous de Blaine devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Les 4 adultes éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent la tête des deux garçons même si Burt que maintenant il fallait qu'il leur parlent.


	5. The end of the twerk

Blaine se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel. Il arriva at toqua a la porte C'est Rachel qui lui ouvrit.

-Blaine tu m'as manqué! lança Rachel.

-Salut Rachel ou est Kurt? demanda Blaine.

-Kurt! Viens! J'ai besoin de toi! cria Rachel.

-J'arrive dans 2 minutes!

-Il va être trop content! chuchota Rachel a Blaine. Alors je te présente Dani et Eliott ce sont nos nouveaux amis et ils font parti du groupe de Kurt. Je vous présente Blaine le fiancé de Kurt.

-Blaine! Mon amour! Tu m'as tellement manqué! cria Kurt.

Il sauta dans les bras de Blaine et commença a l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Kurt contres les lèvres de Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, chuchota Blaine.

Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau.

-Enfin on te rencontre alors c'est toi le fameux fiancé de Kurt il ne fait que parler de toi en tout cas vous allez très bien ensemble et vous êtes très mignon ensemble, dit Dani en souriant.

-Merci tu es la petite-amie de Santana c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Au faite Kurt ce tatouage tu me le montres? demanda Blaine.

Rachel gloussa

-Non je préfère pas, répondit Kurt.

Rachel éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi, demanda Blaine.

Rachel répondit a la place de Kurt.

-Disons que le tatoueur c'est trompé de mot!

Blaine souleva le pull de Kurt pour pouvoir le tatouage.

-Blaine? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde ton tatouage oh! "avec le temps il devient humide"*

Le membre de Blaine se dressa d'un coup et se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota:

-J'ai envie de toi.

-On va dans ma chambre ne venez surtout pas nous voir c'est compris?

-Oh ils vont faire des choses cochonnes, dit Santana qui venait de revenir.

Revenons a Kurt et Blaine. Blaine enlevait la chemise de Kurt en l'embrassant dans le cou et parcouru une ligne imaginaire de baiser sur le torse de son copain qui gémit doucement. Blaine releva sa tête et dit:

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt.

Blaine entra sa langue dans le nombril de Kurt ce dernier poussa un long gémissement. Blaine ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant( ils n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs car ils avaient fait les tests) il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui déboucla sa ceinture Kurt se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation et il défit lui aussi le pantalon de se retrouvèrent en caleçon et Kurt frotta son entrejambe contre celle de Blaine, ce dernier grogna Blaine enleva le caleçon de Kurt et ce dernier fit de même ils continuèrent de frotter leur érections ensemble ils gémissaient mais s'embrasser pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible pour que leurs colocataires n'entendent pas mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir tellement la sensation était plaisent Blaine entra un doigt lubrifié en Kurt puis deux puis trois.

-Je te veux toi! murmura Kurt a l'oreille de Blaine avant de la mordiller.

Blaine entra en Kurt il attendit quelques instants car le début était toujours douloureux Kurt fit un mouvement de bassin qui les fit gémir. Blaine commença a bouger mais a la demande de Kurt il alla de plus en plus vite n'en pouvant Kurt se libéra entre leurs deux corps et Blaine se libéra en Kurt.

-Ça y est ils ont enfin finit, lança Santana en allant s'asseoir a côté de Dani.


	6. Sowhere only we know

-Somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know.

Blaine finit de chanter il se trouvait devant Kurt et le Glee Club au grand complet et Mr Shuester. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras.

-Toi je ne te dirais jamais au revoir je t'aime Blaine.

Cette phrase toucha Blaine il recula et l'embrassa tendrement ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient dans un lycée ou grand nombre d'élèves avaient démontré leur homophobie.

-Ils sont trop mignons, hein Mr Shuester ? demanda Rachel.

-Oui c'est vra...commença Mr Shuester.

Il ne fit pas sa phrase car il vit que Kurt et Blaine étaient recouvert de slushie.

-Les garçons allez au toilettes, dit Mr Shuester.

Ils allèrent donc au toilettes accompagner de Mr Shuester.

-Je reviens je vais vous cherchez de quoi vous nettoyer.

-Merci ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Je suis désolé Blaine c'est de ma faute.

-Non c'est pas ta faute d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer Kurt.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Voilà pour toi je vais me faire transférer a McKinley l'année prochaine.

-Quoi ? s'écria Kurt.

-Tu veux pas de moi dans ton lycée? demanda Blaine.

-Si bien sur mais regarde ce qu'ils viennent de te faire...mmpphhh...

Kurt ne put finir sa phrase que Blaine l'embrassait pour le faire taire ils prolongèrent ce baiser qui devient de plus en plus sauvage. Mr Shuester revena et vit les deux garçons Kurt avait les bras autour du cou de Blaine et ce dernier avait ses mains au dessous du tee shirt de Kurt et le caressait il allait descendre ses mains dans le pantalon de Kurt quand Mr Shuester leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Tenez je crois que je vais vous laissez, dit Will gêné Ah oui et Kurt prépare ne chanson pour demain

-Merci.

Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Blaine.

-Vas-y assied toi je vais te chercher a manger ou a boire.

-Je veux bien un jus d'orange.

-Tu veux rien a manger ? demanda Blaine.

-Non, dit Kurt en riant.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? demanda Blaine en souriant.

-Parce que ce que je vais manger c'est toi ! dit Kurt d'un air coquin.

-Oh! répondit Blaine.

-Bon on y va? demanda Kurt impatient.

-Et tu bois pas ton jus d'orange? demanda Blaine.

-Je vais boire autre chose, dit Kurt en se léchant les lèvres

-Oh putain Kurt tu me donnes envie là.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend alors?

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Blaine en courant.

Blaine déshabilla lentement Kurt et l'embrassa en faisant rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier qui gémit.

-Blaine déshabille toi ! ordonna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et se déshabille Kurt le regardait en se mordant la lèvre d'anticipation et d'excitation il gémit quand il vit le membre tendu de Blaine juste devant son visage a la plus grande surprise de Blaine Kurt le prit en bouche suçant le gland et ensuite prenant toute la longueur de son copain son nez touchant le nombril de Blaine ce dernier gémissait comme il n'avait gémit de tout sa vie Kurt ne lui avait jamais fait une telle fellation. Kurt tâtonna pour trouver la poignée du tiroir de la table de nuit et l'ouvrit et prit le lubrifiant toujours en suçant le sexe de Blaine il ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa sur es doigts il en entra un en Blaine qui gémit car il n'avait même pas remarquer que Kurt avait pris le lubrifiant dans le tiroir Kurt en entra un second puis un troisième Blaine gémit plus fort car Kurt avait atteint sa prostate. Kurt le renversa et se retrouva sur Blaine.

-Han Kurt j'en veux plus, je te veux TOI ! hurla presque Blaine.

Kurt obéit et lubrifia son membre et entra en Blaine doucement et commença de lent vas et vient jusqu'à aller plus vite très vite.

Une personne sonna a la porte et comme personne ne répondait elle entra.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Blaine et ouvrit.

-Blaine !Kurt ! dit la personne en se cachant les yeux.

-Mr Shuester mais vous allez arrêter de nous surprendre un jour? demanda Blaine en colère.

-Blaine tais toi et habille toi! Vous auriez pus frapper!

-Je l'ai fait mais vous n'avez pas entendu parce que vous étiez... beaucoup trop occupés apparement. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller que je puisse rouvrir les yeux.

Blaine et Kurt se rhabillèrent.

-Voilà je suis aller chez toi Kurt et tes parents m'ont dit que je devrais te trouver ici parce que tu leur a dit que tu avais demander a Blaine de t'aider a trouver ta chanson chose que tu n'as visiblement pas fais d'ailleurs Blaine je savais pas que c'est toi qui faisait le femme.

-Mr Shuester!

-On échanges tout les jours, ajouta Blaine en souriant.

-Blaine! cria Kurt.

-Je voulais te dire que la chanson que tu avais a faire n'est pas pour demain mais pour apres demain. Voila bon je vous laisse a... vos occupations.

Mr Shuester partit.

-Oh mon dieu la honte! Pourquoi tu lui parler de notre vie sexuelle? demanda Kurt en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ça te dit de recommencer, dit Blaine en s'asseyant derrière Kurt et l'embrassant dans le cou sortant sa langue pour la goûtés.

-Ouai on recommence.

-On échange cette fois!

-T'es bête!

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Blaine poussa Kurt sur le lit et commença a le déshabiller inutile de préciser ce qui se passera pendant la prochaine heure ! :)


	7. Chanson

Kurt et Blaine allait au Glee club quand tout a coup Kurt prend Blaine par la main et l'emmène dans un coin tranquille

-Kurt qu'est ce que tu f...mmphh, commença Blaine mais il ne put finir car Kurt l'embrassai langoureusement ce dernier mit fin au baiser et pris la main de Blaine

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais petit coquin.

-Tu m'excites, touche.

Ce dernier posa la main du bouclé sur son entrejambe et commença a la faire bouger contre son jean il commença a gémir mais Mr Shue passa par la.

-Les garçons vous ferez ça chez un de vous eux mais pas ici d'accord ?

-Excuser nous on s'est un peu emballer et...commença Blaine

-Mais Finn nous a complètement interrompu alors qu'on était sur le point de...

-Bon Kurt on y va dit Blaine en rougissant ce qui fit rire Mr Shue.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du Glee Club

-Eh bah vous en avez mis du temps vous faisiez quoi demanda Mercedes

-Vous ne voudriez pas savoir rougit Blaine.

-Oh c'est chaud on dirai pas en en vous regardant que vous bais...

-Santana ! Bon commençons le cour qui veut chanter ?

-Moi dit Kurt, qui voulais absolument faire craquer Blaine il voulais que le brun lui fasse l'amour comme jamais. Il commença chanter Slave 4 U tout les élèves se regardèrent puis comprirent . Kurt accentuait les mouvement de danse pendant que Blaine était presque en train de baver en regardant Kurt se déhancher et il semblait avoir un problème... au dessous de la ceinture ce qui fit rire santana et Puck

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda Mr Shue.

Puck et Santana désignèrent le pantalon de Blaine et Mr Sue se mit lui aussi a rigoler mais Blaine n'écoutait pas tout ce qui intéressait était Kurt qui chantait et se déhanchai sensuellement il finit de chanter

-Ton mec a un petit problème au dessous de la ceinture Kurt, rigola santana

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le pantalon qui recouvrait une énorme bosse Kurt releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaine et lui lança un regard ultra sexy.

L'heure fut trop longue pour Blaine qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des que la sonnerie retentit il tira Kurt par la main et couru vers a sortie le plus vite possible.

Il emmena Kurt chez lui a peine la porte de la maison fermer ce Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'emmena dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit et monta sur lui en enlevant son nœud paillon et sa chemise puis ceux de Kurt il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et ceux de Kurt aussi.

Il entra un doigt lubrifié en Kurt tout en mordant le téton de Kurt qui gémit bruyamment puis Blaine ayant fini d le préparer il mis un préservatif et entra doucement en Kurt quelques secondes plus tard Kurt remuait les hanches pour que Blaine bouge ce que ce dernier fit quelques minutes plus tard Kurt sentit son orgasme arriver tandis que Blaine tapait encore et encore contre sa prostate le châtain gémissait comme jamais parfois même il criait son plaisir de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin d'être discret puisque qu'ils étaient tout seuls alors le châtain se libéra dans un cri rauque que même les voisins aurait pu entendre ils allèrent prendre une douche ou Kurt fit l'amour a Blaine puis allèrent se coucher Kurt posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaine et s'endormit Blaine l'admira mais il s'endormit la main dans les cheveux de son merveilleux petit ami.


	8. Hot For Teacher

Blaine dansait au Glee Club la chorégraphie était osée, Kurt était tout excité.

-Oh mon dieu Blaine tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'excite, pensa Kurt.

La chanson se finit et Kurt avait son jean complètement serré et se mordait sa lèvre inférieur Puck le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

Blaine alla s'asseoir a côté de Kurt, ce dernier se jeta sur le brun et l'embrassa a pleine bouche en mettant la langue.

-Mmmhhh! Kurt ? chuchota Blaine.

-Tu m'as trop excité Blaine.

-Je t'ai beaucoup excité dis donc, chuchota t-il en appuyant sur la bosse évidente qui déformait le pantalon de Kurt.

-Oh non tout le monde va la voir.

-T'inquiète pas je vais régler ça .

-Hein? l'interrogea Kurt qui n'avait pas compris.

-Utilises tes talents d'acteurs bébé. Mr Shuester on peut aller a l'infirmerie Kurt se sent pas bien?

Kurt compris et joua le joue faisant exprès d'être malade.

-Oui allez-y.

Blaine prit Kurt par la main et il partir de la salle de cour passant quand même par le chemin de l'infirmerie et il l'emmena dans les toilettes du lycée. Arrivés à destination il le poussa dans une des cabines et l'embrassa sauvagement il descendit vers son cou et le mordilla puis le lécha. Il défit le pantalon de Kurt puis son caleçon libérant le membre tendu du plus vieux il le fit languir un peu récoltant des grognements de Kurt. D'un coup il le prit en plein bouche récoltant les premières gouttes de semence. Blaine alla de plus en plus vite que Kurt fit pris d'un orgasme si puissant qu'il faillit tomber Blaine l'assit pour qu'il tombe ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes d'un coup le sexe de Kurt pulsa dans la bouche de Blaine et de long jets en sortirent Blaine avala et sourit. Ils retournèrent au Glee Club. Blaine alla s'asseoir avec Kurt a côté de Santana (très mauvaise idée Blaine!)

-Tu as un truc sur le coin de la bouche AH!MAIS C'EST DU SPERME et crois moi je m'y connait, cria Santana.

Tout le monde les regardèrent.

-Hum hum vous avez vraiment été a l'infirmerie vous êtes plutôt aller aux toilettes, ria Puck.

-Ce sont pas vos affaires ce que Blaine et Kurt font maintenant continuons le cour qui veut chanter? demanda Will.

-Moi! s'exclama Mercedes.

Elle commença chanter.

Les deux garçons se regardaient gênés mais tout de même content de ce qui c'était passé dans les toilettes Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Mercedes finit de chanter et alla s'asseoir.

-Oh c'est mignon, dit Rachel.

-Oh la ferme Berry, ce qu'ils font dans les toilettes du lycée ou chez eux c'est pas mignon du tout ! cria Santana.

-Oh non ça va pas recommencer, dit Kurt.

Il enfouis sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami qui lui sourit car c'était vraiment était adorable.


	9. Perfect

Kurt et Blaine allaient ensemble au Glee Club ils s'assirent côte a côte.

-On va au toilettes après le Glee Club ? demanda Kurt.

-Une idée derrière la tête Kurt Hummel? demanda Blaine.

-Oui un peu, répondit Kurt.

-D'accord,souria Blaine.

-Cool on va bien s'amuser, dit Kurt.

-Les garçons c'est a vous de chanter votre duo, déclara Mr Shuester.

Les garçons se placèrent devant tout les New Directions et chantèrent ''Perfect'' a a fin de la chanson les deux garçons s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Bon les garçons on se calme, dit Mr Shuester en séparant les deux garçons.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de vous lécher la gueule sinon je fais la même chose avec Britt.

-Mais Santana ils sont mignons, dit Rachel.

-La ferme Berry! s'exclama Santana.

-Les filles arrêter de vous chamailler, bon les garçons allez vous assoeir et arrêter de vous embrasser gardez ça pour quand vous serez que tout les deux, d'accord? dit Will.

-Vous inquiétez c'est ce qu'on va faire, dit Kurt.

-Kurt! Chut! Ca les regardes pas ce qu'on fait tout les deux.

-Euh Blaine on sait déjà ce que vous faîtes vous vous rappelez de quand je suis venu chez toi Kurt et que tu m'as ouvert à moitié a poil, dit Santana, et que Blaine était en boxer derrière toi.

-Santana! crièrent Kurt et Blaine.

-Mais vous couchez ensemble combien de fois par semaine ? demanda Britanny.

-Britanny! s'exclama Blaine.

-Beaucoup, répondit Kurt.

-Kurt ! s'écria Blaine en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, rouge de honte.

-Ouh et ça veut dire quoi beaucoup, demanda Quinn.

-Je leur dit ou pas ? demanda Kurt a Blaine.

-Oui au point ou on en ai , dit Blaine.

-Alors allez on veut savoir. dit Puck.

-Mmmmhhhh tous les soirs et des fois plus, dit Kurt en rougissant.

Kurt vit que Blaine était rouge comme un tomate.

-Wahhh et bah vous devez être des pros vous devez prendre votre pieds au lit! dit Puck.

-Oui bon si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ce que font Kurt et Blaine. dit Sam.

-Ok on arrête.

-Sam tu est notre sauveur, dirent Kurt et Blaine.

-Ahahaha! Bah j'en suis honoré, ironisa Sam.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cour.

-On rentres ensemble? demanda Santana.

-Non on doit aller euh... quelque part. répondit Kurt.

-Vous allez encore baiser ? demanda Santana.

-Santana, soupira Will.

-Oui j'arrête a plus.

Blaine et Kurt allèrent dans les toilettes ils s'arrachèrent leurs chemises et Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le mur et lui suça le cou.

-Hmmm Kurt, gémit Blaine.

Kurt continua mais s'arrêta car il avait entendu une voix ils décidèrent de plutôt aller chez Blaine. Ils seraient plus tranquilles.

Ils arrivèrent arrivé dans la chambre Kurt poussa Blaine sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus avec un regard coquin.

Ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient auparavant: sauvagement.


	10. La Bagarre

Blaine et Kurt étaient au Glee Club Finn était énervé a cause de Sebastian qui l'avait menacé de poster un montage de lui nu sur internet

-Les mecs venez on va le faire regretter

Mike, Artie, Blaine , Puck, Rory, Sam et Joe allèrent a ses côtés

-Finn tu n'iras pas te battre, dit Will.

-Blaine ? appela Kurt.

Blaine se retourna et regarda Kurt

-Tu n'iras pas te battre sinon tu n'auras plus le droit de me toucher et on ne couchera pas ensemble pendant 1 mois

Tout le monde le regarda avec les yeux écarquiller .

-Oh bah ne compter pas sur moi pour aller me battre désoler les mecs, dit Blaine.

-Lâche, lança Artie.

-Ca se voit que vous ne savez pas comment Kurt est formidable au lit, rétorqua Blaine.

-Ouai ouai c'est ça, dit Mike.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit sur ce magnifique visage, sourit Kurt avant d'embrasser Blaine tendrement.

-Trop mignon, dit Rachel

-Complètement d'accord, sourit Mercedes.

La fin du cour sonna, Rachel alla voir Blaine et Kurt qui étaient tranquillement en train de s'embrasser contre le tableau de la salle de cour quand Mr Shuester dit :

-Bon les garçons c'est bon on a compris.

Les deux adolescent se séparèrent au son de la voix du professeur.

-Oh désolé, dit Kurt en baissant son haut pour le remettre normalement.

-Hey Rachel! dit Blaine.

-Vous faites quoi ce soir ?demanda t-elle.

-A ton avis, lança Kurt.

Il empoigna le col de la chemise de Blaine et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser sauvage.

-Ok j'ai compris en gros faudra vous déranger.

-Ya pas intérêt, dit et Blaine allèrent chez Blaine comme toujours a peine arriver dans la maison Kurt commença a déshabiller Blaine et l'emmena dans la chambre il le pousse sur le lit et le lécha partout que Blaine gémit de plus en plus fort. Il descendit le pantalon et le boxer de bouclé et commença a le masturber lentement mais pour aller de plus en plus pendant que Blaine gémit bruyamment. D'un coup Kurt prend le membre de Blaine entièrement dans sa bouche. Ce dernier cria de plaisir.

-OH MON DIEU KURT CONTINUE PLUS VITE ! cria Blaine.

Kurt continua comme lui avait dit son petit-ami mais il vit qu'il était proche de l'orgasme don l'enleva de sa bouche et entra un doigt en Blaine qui gémit puis après une longue préparation Kurt en Blaine ce dernier grimaça légèrement mais oublia la douleur quand Kurt se mit a bouger lentement tout en lui infligeant de longues caresses sur son sexe Kurt alla de plus en plus vite touchant a plusieurs reprises la prostates de Blaine qui lui hurle son plaisir en dessous de son petit-ami, de nombreuses gouttes de sueur dégoulinait de la racine de ses cheveux et sentit son orgasme le prendre il jouit dans la main de Kurt suivi de ce dernier qui se libéra dans Blaine.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Fin


	11. You are the sunshine of my life

Kurt était de retour a McKinley pour voir Blaine ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais Kurt avait bien réfléchi et voulait que Blaine revienne dans sa vie. Il arriva vers la salle du Glee Club.

-Bon qui veut chanter ? Blaine peut être depuis que tu n'est plus avec Kurt tu ne chantes plus, demanda Mr Shuster.

-Oui Blaine chante s'il te plaît , dit Marley.

-Non j'ai pas le moral a ça.

-Bon on va le laisser tranquille, dit Will.

Blaine soupira et baissa la tête. Kurt se sentit mal pour Blaine.

-Bon qui veut chanter alors, redemanda Will.

-Moi, répondit Kurt en rentrant dans la salle de chant tout en regardant Blaine qui avait toujours la tête baisser ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es revenu toi ? Monsieur j'adore briser les rêves des gens, s'exclama Tina.

-Tina calme toi, obligea Mr Shuester.

-Laissez moi répondre, dit Kurt a Mr Shuester.

-Oui Tina je suis de retour mais je n'est jamais briser de rêve.

-Ah ouai et le rêve de Blaine qui voulait se marier et fonder une famille avec toi qu'est ce que t'en fais.

-Ok bon Kurt tu vas nous chanter quoi ? coupa Mr Shuester

-You are the sunshine of my life pour Blaine

Blaine releva instantanément la tête Jake et Marley se retenèrent de se taper dans la main en voyant l'expression de Blaine.

Kurt commença a chanter pendant toute sa performance il regardait Blaine dans les yeux, Kurt finit de chanter.

-Blaine ? Vient ici s'il te plaît, dit Kurt d'une voix douce.

Blaine se leva et alla rejoindre Kurt au milieu de la salle, Kurt lui prit les mains.

-Blaine je t'aime et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et je t'ai pardonné je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi j'en ai aucun doute.

Il vit que Blaine avait un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui le fit lui aussi sourire, il lui posa une dernière question.

-Blaine Anderson veux tu redevenir mon petit-ami ?

-Oui oui oui oui ou...mmmmffff,dit Blaine.

Il ne put continuer car les lèvres de Kurt étaient pressées contre les siennes pour un baiser doux et amoureux.

Tout la salle fut rempli de cris et de sifflement.

-Klaine est dans la place !s'écria Artie.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent a cette remarque et regardèrent Artie tout en souriant.

-Klaine?

-Bah oui c'est votre nom de couple kurt et blaine klaine quoi !

Kurt et Blaine rigolèrent et Kurt embrassa une deuxième fois Blaine.

Marley alla vers Blaine pour le féliciter mais elle entendit.

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine, allons chez toi je vais te redonner de l'inspiration, chuchota Kurt.

-Euh...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Blaine je te fais plus d'effets ?

-Bien sur que si mais Marley est juste derriere toi, rougit Blaine.

-Oh bonjour Marley tu vas bien ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui je vais très bien.

Jake apparut.

-Eh les mecs je suis trop content que vous vous soyez remis ensemble, dit ce dernier.

-Oui c'est vrai vous former un très beau couple.

-Merci.

Mr Shuester.

-Tout d'abord les garçons félicitations et Blaine je voulais si tu pouvais préféré une chanson pour demain ?

-Oui bien sur pas de problème.

-Par contre est ce que on peut partit tout de suite pour pouvoir réviser ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Blaine pour lui faire comprendre le message.

-Oui bien sur répondit Mr Shuester en ne se doutet de rien .

-A demain les garçons.

Blaine conduisit jusqy'a chez lui quand tout a coup Kurt dis a Blaine:

-Arrêtes toi s'il te plaît.

Blaine se gara et tout a coup Kurt l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Pourquoi ça, sourit Blaine.

-Parce que je t'aime et parce que ça m'avait manqué de t'embrasser comme ça , dit il en regardant Blaine amoureusement.

-Très bonne raison je t'aime et tes baisers m'ont aussi manqués, dit Blaine avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Kurt passionément.

Il redémarra sa voiture.

-Quand on arrive ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour là.

-Ouh! On arrive bientôt ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Ils arrivèrent.

Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa Blaine échangea les rôles et plaqua Kurt contre sa table en envahissant la bouche de Kurt avec sa langue ce dernier grogna et entra ses mains dans le jean de Blaine et malaxa ses fesses, Blaine grogna , Kurt enleva la chemise de Blaine et la jeta dans la pièce puis se pencha vers l'avant et prit un des tétons de Blaine dans sa bouche et ce dernier grogna ce qui excita Kurt ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre du bouclé il finissent de se déshabiller et Blaine caressa le torse de Kurt et commença a poser de léger baiser sur celui ci.

-Hum Blaine plus, soupira Kurt.

Blaine descendit vers le sexe dressé de Kurt et commença a le caresser doucement puis le prit en bouche tout en caressant ses testicules.

-Blaine, prend moi ! cria Kurt.

Ce dernier obéit et prit le lubrifiant dans le tiroir et un préservatif il se mit su lubrifiaant sur les doigts et entra un en Kurt qui gémit puis deux puis trois il décida que Kurt était assez préparé et ouvert pour le pénetrer il mit le préservatif et gémit a la sensation de sa main sur son pénis il entra doucement en Kurt ce dernier bougea les hanches pour montrer a Blaine qu'il pouvait déjà bouger ce que le brun fit il commença a bouger lentement en Kurt pour aller de plus en plus vite percutant la prostate de Kurt a chaque coup de rein Kurt hurlait son plaisir et Blaine adorait ce son il sentit les muscles de Kurt se resserer autour de lui et Kurt éjacula entre leurs deux ventres tandis que Blaine se libérait lui aussi criant son plaisir.

Le lendemain Kurt et Blaine chantèrent ''We Found Love '' de Rihanna et Calvin Harris.

A la fin de la chanson ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Kurt se pencha vers Blaine pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de du bouclé, ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt et amplifia le baiser ils se séparèrent en entendant les sifflements et les cris de tout le Glee Club et Kurt dit:

-Je t'aime tellement Blaine Anderson.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt Hummel plus que tout.

Ils s'ebrassèrent encore une fois.

Tout le monde alla les féliciter


End file.
